A Kiss To Die For
by Louann1
Summary: Everyone has heard the saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. No man takes it literally. Of all the men in the world only Syaoran knows the true fury of a woman. All he has to do is stay out of love.
1. Prologue

A Kiss To Die For 

By Louann1

Prologue

Everyone has heard of the saying, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. No man takes it literally. No man who hasn't broken a woman's heart that is.

Let me introduce you to Syaoran Li. He's a teacher at a high school. Practically every female student there finds him attractive. He has the perfect teeth, the perfect face, the perfect hair, the perfect body, the perfect everything really... For him anyway. He's only two years older than the eldest students, he graduated early you see? So far I've covered the fact that he's a young hot teacher, what else?

Oh yeah, he's also the one man in the world who knows the true fury of a woman.

Six years ago he was a young teen. A young teen who had gotten very drunk one night. Let me skip all the boring details and highlight the main points. That night he got engaged to the waitress at the bar. He really liked her at first, partly because she thought of him as a god. He was the apple of her eye. They spent two years together. In those four years he fell out of love with her. He didn't love her to begin with but that doesn't really matter. He thought he could learn to love her because she was the one girl who had ever accepted him for who he really was. She kept the deep dark secret that his family had for all the while they were together. Syaoran had magical powers. All the while she kept her own secret. One day all their secrets and lies blew up in their faces.

" It hurts to love you..."

" Really?"

" Yeah.. Knowing that you don't love me..."

" I do."

" That's a lie and you know it!"

" If I can't have you... Noone can!" A fireball shot out from her hand and headed straight towards him.

She stared at her hand from which the fire ball was produced. It was as milky white as ever. She clenched her fist and began to throw rounds of fire. Each time her aim was getting better.

" You're a witch! Ahhhhhhh!" He clenched his burnt arm and leaned against the wall for support. She stood before him with evil eyes, ready to kill him but she hesitated.

" I do love you..."

" You're lying, Syaoran... Your lips tell me one thing, your eyes tell me another but your heart remains silent."

" What's that supposed to mean?"

" Earth, water, fire, air, aid me in this task I dare, love for love, a kiss for a kiss, death may be my final wish."

Then she kissed him... For the first time in months.

She pulled away and collapsed into his arms.

She was dead.

After police and paramedics had left, Syaoran looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. It surprised him that they didn't question the cause of her death. He had to wash the blood off his clothes, the sweat off his hands, he had to wash away his sins.

In the mirror he saw his lips; They were black and bleeding. He touched them but there was nothing there. He looked again at his reflection he was as normal as ever.

Let's skip to the present day, like I said, he's a teacher and on this particular day he has a new student in his class. He doesn't teach anything in particular, he's one of those... 'I can teach every subject' teachers. He's twenty-one and a five years ago he cause his fiancée to kill herself. He hasn't been with anyone of the female type although many have thrown themselves at him. He's quite unsociable, he hardly has contact with anyone. Not even with the other teachers. I've covered that he's a a young hot teacher and that he has magical powers and that he's unsociable.

Sorry, there's one more thing. I can't believe I forgot.

He's cursed.

I guess you're wondering how... It's quite hard to explain. In three years seventeen women have kissed him. Out of lust not love. Let me get that straight.

Anyway, something... Strange happened to them. They were hurt... Injured, killed, disappeared... Bad things. Since the kiss they had no other communication with him. No matter how much it was looked into, noone knew the reason.

Syaoran knew the reason.

It was the kiss.

-x-

This is a new fic. This prologue is shorter than I would have like it though. Please review. I haven't forgotten my other fics I promise that I'll update them soon.

Thank you


	2. Never Been Kissed Recently

I have a strange way of referring to people in this story. There's quite a lot of formal names and I switch a lot but if you think about it, it does make sense. Syaoran will be Syaoran as he's the 'main' character while in the presence of others they will be 'Mr' and 'Miss'. If he's not really there or he's with more than one student then they'll be called by their names. You'll get what I mean later. Also, I like to re-use the same OCs because it makes me feel that they are just as much a part of the whole 'fanfiction' thing plus I don't really want to waste them. 

-x-

A Kiss To Die For

By Louann1

Chapter 1: Never Been Kissed (Recently)

" Settle down, class!" Syaoran screamed to the class as he entered precisely as the bell rang.

He didn't usually teach that particular class but since their teacher was ill her was forced to. It wasn't even a proper lesson, it was only homeroom. He sighed, there was no way he was going to control this class. The girls sat as their desks eyeing his every move and the boys were doing macho stunts to get their attention.

" I'm s-sorry... I'm late..." A girl with the most enchanting emerald eyes stood at the door panting. She seemed to be out of breath.

" That's alright... You must be the new student... Sakura Kinomoto?" He looked at the register. Although he didn't teach the class in particular he was certain he hadn't seen her before.

" Yes sir," The girl seemed to be very confident especially for a new student.

" Miss Daijouji?" He looked at the register and only prayed that he got her name right. " Would you be kind enough to show Miss Kinomoto around? She seems to be in all of your lessons so-" Syaoran was surprised that Miss Daijouji was very voluntary.

" I would love to, sir!" The dark haired interrupted. " Sorry..."

" That's OK..."

The new student walked to the spare desk next to Miss Daijouji and sat. She seemed to be in control of herself. Not once did she sigh or look like a lovestruck female, which was quite unusual.

Doesn't she find me attractive? I mean... That's good! One less student to worry about, he thought.

" As you know... I am Li-sensei, one of the teachers at this school... From today I will be your homeroom teacher until Kytori-sensei recovers from what ever she has," Syaoran rose an eyebrow as he heard the chorus of 'yes's and 'no's from the class. " Before I do the register, I have a few notices... From today all after-school clubs will be cancelled, due to-"

" What!" The class was in outrage. Then again, they were always in outrage.

" If you'll let me continue... Due to the upcoming exams."

" What!"

" Which is my second notice. Exam week will be held in exactly three weeks time, they will determine the courses you'll be taking next year."

" Aww, man! That actually means studying!"

" Excellent! More time with Li-sensei!"

" And try to remember that the elections for class president are next week. So... Can we make nominations now please?"

" I think that everyone should be up for nomination... That way it's fair because everybody gets a chance," Miss Daijouji stood up.

" Well... Does everybody agree?" Syaoran looked around, it was the first time that the whole class was in agreement.

Syaoran was quite shocked, he'd heard that this class was the most diverse in personalities and the like and hardly agreed on anything yet he wondered if it was their diverseness that kept them together. Opposites attract and all that. He sighed happily and made a note in the register,

"I'll have it arranged so that whoever wants to run for it can have the opportunity to. I want to see a fair contest... That means no badges, no banners, no posters and no bribery. You can't do anything extra to promote yourself, understood? You get the speech and that's all, you'll get deducted ten votes if you do anything. Also, you cannot vote for yourself. I don't want to have to choose between thirty-odd students."

There was a slight groan from the class but Syaoran dismissed it.

" We still have some time left. Are there any other notices that need addressing?"

The class was silent.

" Okay, then. How about any proposals for fund raising events for this term?" A few hands cautiously went up. " Yes?"

" We could have a bake sale."

" Or some games!"

" How about a talent show?"

" Although all those ideas are good and all... Can't you guys come up with something more creative? It's just that those ideas have already been done."

Silence loomed in the air once again.

" Never mind. Pack up, you can all go to class early." While there were a few yelps of excitement the majority of the females groaned in disappointment. It mean less time with Li-sensei.

One by one the students filed out of the room passing Syaoran and chatting between themselves.

" Oh, Miss Kinomoto? Would you stay for a minute?"

" Oh... Okay," She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked up to his desk at the front of the room as the last student exited. " Is there something, sir?"

" It's nothing really. I just wanted you to know that if you're having any problems, you can always talk to me. That must sound really cheesy 'cause practically every teacher says that but I hope that you can confide in me. Homework, social things, whatever... If you want," Syaoran could see that he was making Miss Kinomoto was uneasy.

" Thank you, sir. I might take you up on that one day," She smiled and walked out of the class.

Syaoran looked at his timetable. He was going to supervise the students who had free periods in the library, all day. Today won't be so bad, he thought. He would be able to get some paperwork done. Syaoran really hated free periods. There were so many things to be suspicious of, students roaming around and getting into the janitors closet and using the brooms as hockey sticks while hitting around the class hamster in its ball or getting in the science department and finding them apple bobbing in acid. That never really happened but he saw it on TV once. The first two classes were alright. They were well behaved but he knew that it wouldn't continue in the next class and unfortunately for him he was right. The students were absolutely everywhere in the library. There were some using the computers to email the people right next to themselves, some were muddling up the order of the books and some were trying to escape out of the window. This was only the first day back of the second term. Syaoran managed to recruit some more teachers to help him but only ended up getting himself backlogged in work and favours.

At lunch Syaoran decided that it would be better to eat and work at the same time but he only got scolded by the librarian for getting crumbs into the computer keyboard. About fifteen minutes into lunch he got distracted by Miss Kinomoto who entered the library quite flustered. She spotted him and soon her face lit up. She went up to him and greeted politely and sat at the computer next to him. She logged in and waited for the computer to load.

" Did Miss Daijouji leave you already?" Syaoran asked.

" Oh no. Not at all. She wanted to come with me but I insisted that she should go choir practice. I understand that they are practising for the Christmas-slash-Winter Festival. She shouldn't miss out just because I'm new here. To be honest I just wanted some time on my own." She immediately opened a browser window.

" I see. I'll leave you then," Syaoran began to shut down the computer but before he could Miss Kinomoto said,

" No its okay. Actually I wanted to ask your advice."

" What about?" Syaoran was kinda glad that a student was asking his advice on something. It wasn't really something that happened regularly especially since he wasn't a homeroom teacher.

"I was just wondering how I could get involved for the Christmas-slash-Winter Festival. Is it too late?"

" You want to get involved? Are you sure?" Syaoran gave her a sceptical look.

" Why? What's wrong with that?" Miss Kinomoto asked.

" Oh, it's nothing. It's just this school has this thing with doing weird things at the Carnival. If you're still interested there's still plenty of things to do. You can join the decoration people or the theater people-"

" Theater?" Miss Kinomoto's eyes widened in excitement.

" Oh yeah, I'm organising the play this year. It's a romantic tale of two lovestruck people destined to be together but are torn apart because of the harsh winter weather which denies them the right of seeing each other. It's better than it sounds. Rehearsals are on Saturday if you're interested. You don't have to have an acting part if you don't want one," Syaoran explained. He really would've like to see her there since there was quite a lack of volunteers.

" Okay. So what are you here for, sir?" Miss Kinomoto asked while typing into a search engine.

" I thought it'd be better to stay here since I'm taking the free periods anyway," Syaoran tried to hide the email he was about to send. It's not good having your private life mixed with your business life. And by business I mean anything that includes school.

" Oh," Miss Kinomoto typed some more on the keyboard.

" What are you doing? Is it something I can help you with?" Syaoran asked while trying to peer over at her computer.

" I thought teachers weren't allowed to do students' homework?" Miss Kinomoto rose an eyebrow.

" Well, it's not really allowed but it's your first day. You shouldn't have homework yet and even if you do I'd like to help," Syaoran said.

" If it's all the same with you sir, I'd rather do this on my own," She began to type faster.

" I understand," Syaoran quickly finished off his email and sent it.

After half an hour silence between them, the school bell rang, warning that it was time for period five. Syaoran and Miss Kinomoto still sat at their computers typing away as if nothing had happened. Syaoran decided that he should quickly take back the paper work that was finished to his office while Miss Daijouji entered and sat beside Miss Kinomoto,

" Hey Sakura. I'm sorry for ditching you like that. I honestly forgot about practice."

" Don't worry about it. Li-sensei kept me company," Sakura smiled.

" What! You mean to say that the cutest teacher in the whole school kept you company!" Tomoyo exclaimed only so loud that only she and Sakura could hear.

" What are you talking about? He's not that cute. I mean he's nice, perhaps too nice. I don't know. He's a teacher!" Sakura replied obviously confused.

" Haven't you noticed that girls practically fling themselves at him just to get his attention?" Tomoyo asked in a hushed voice. " To get him to spend time with you is a great achievement. He never ever spends time with any females. Not even the female teachers. He's been gradually avoiding people. Since he's been here at least ten girls have kissed him. I'm surprised that he hasn't been fired yet."

" Why hasn't he? If all these girls have kissed him like you've said then surely he's broken the whole 'no teacher-student relationships' thing," Sakura replied.

" All I know is that he hasn't and if he did probably most of the female population of our school would drop out. Besides the girls would suddenly transfer which is better than him leaving, it hasn't happened recently though. You really don't find him attractive?" Tomoyo asked in disbelief.

" I'm sorry. I just don't see it. He's just a teacher. Teachers are like parents, they teach new things, take care of you so that you don't get hurt by anything and prepare you for the real world," Sakura replied.

" Well... When you put it that way it does make sense. But if Li-sensei was some actor in a film would you fancy him then?"

" Depends if he could act and if the film was good," Sakura swung around on the swivel chair.

" It's nice to know that you don't take things at face value," Syaoran said from behind her computer with a smile.

" Li-sensei!" Sakura stopped swivelling. Had he heard what they were talking about?

" Did you manage to finish your work?" He asked cheerfully.

" Yeah..." Sakura found herself stumbling over her would

" That's good to hear. Don't waste your free periods, okay?" Syaoran advised the two girls.

" We won't," Tomoyo replied cheerfully. " Right, Sakura?"

" Huh? Oh, right!" Sakura replied. Syaoran simply smiled and went to the librarian with a stack of books.

" I thought you said that you didn't find him attractive?" Tomoyo asked.

" It's not that!" Sakura replied. " I was just embarrassed because he heard what I said!"

" Forget about it. He doesn't mind," Tomoyo patted her shoulder. " He's probably used to it by now, if you think about it. I mean, there's always someone whose bound to be talking about him. Why do you have that look on?"

" It's just that... Well, it doesn't seem fair. Why does he put up with it all if he knows that he might get fired or something?" Sakura was beginning to be more concerned about him.

" That's just the mystery that surrounds him," Tomoyo smiled. " Anyway, are you going to do anything for the Christmas-slash-Winter Festival?"

" I'm going to do the play," Sakura replied.

" Really? Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked cautiously. " Do you really want to?"

" Why is everyone so apprehensive about it? It's just a play," Sakura asked. Why did everyone have to ask twice?

" It's nothing really, it's just... There's a lot of kissing involved in the acting parts. Practically every part gets matched with another," Tomoyo replied.

" When he said that this school was into weird things I didn't know that it would be so... Weird," Sakura quoted Syaoran. Indeed this school was weird.

" Anyway, I think that you should do whatever you want. I'm sure that Li-sensei wouldn't make you do something that you're not comfortable with," Tomoyo assured her.

" I guess you're right," Sakura turned to Syaoran who was in a deep conversation with the librarian across the library, over the crumb business but she didn't know that.

" Hey Jasmine, I'm really sorry about the whole eating int the library thing. You know that if I knew that that would happen that I wouldn't have," Syaoran flashed her a smile.

" Okay, I forgive you," Miss Satoshi flustered. " Thank you for helping me with these books. I wouldn't've been able to carry them."

" That's okay. It's the least I can do," Syaoran went to the table which had a tidy arrangement of papers.

Syaoran sat at the desk and decided that he would let the students do whatever they wanted. Afterall it would be them who would get in trouble in the end. Stopping them from doing outrageous things would only get him into trouble anyway. As he marked the papers in front of him he couldn't help but thing of Miss Kinomoto. It was something that she said earlier, the 'teachers are like parents' really hit him. He had to agree with what she was saying students look up to teachers like they do with their parents - with absolutely no respect at all. That was a joke. Besides that, the feeling of wanting to achieve in order to please was still there.

" I don't get why you're making a big deal about it!" A voice echoed in the surprisingly quiet library.

Syaoran turned to look at where the source of the ruckus came from. There were two students face to face with each other trading words while a few others were watching. Not wanting the small discussion to turn into an argument, Syaoran decided that it was time to intervene.

" What's going on here?"

" We're just having a 'discussion' on marriage," The student on the right replied.

" I see... Well why are you so loud? I'm sure that some people would like a little peace," Syaoran tidied some books on the shelf.

" It's just we have a little disagreement," The student on the left replied.

" Well, if you're having a 'disagreement' like you say then perhaps you could have it more quietly?" Syaoran asked. He never really like commanding people especially people who were practically his age.

" What, like, a debate?"

" If you want. You do know how to present a side and then listen and then contradict the other side right?" Syaoran shrugged, he didn't really care as long as they were quieter. " Then have a debate."

" Sir? I don't think this topic is suitable for debates."

" Well if it's not suitable then make it. I'm sure it'll be a challenge for you," Syaoran decided to leave it at that. There was nothing more to say and no one else had any questions that needed to be addressed.

" Uh... Well. Should we start?" The right student proposed.

" Okay. I firmly believe that people shouldn't be in relationships if they aren't one hundred per cent sure that they will marry that person. What the point?"

" It's all about experience. It helps you treat people better!"

" What's the point of having experience if it's not going to get you anywhere?"

" When a person is younger they aren't sure what they feel but by being in relationships it helps for future understanding."

" If you aren't sure when you're young then you shouldn't be in a relationship. You have to make sure that you love this person, whoever they are."

As you can see this is a very debatable topic. For a good solid ten minutes the two students batted points between them before Syaoran decided that things would wrap up for the day.

" I think that you two have have throughly exhausted the topic unless anyone else has any other points?" Syaoran asked the other students who were watching attentively.

" I do," Sakura raised her hand ever so slightly. " I think that every part of a relationship is like steps on a staircase. You'll get diverted, slowed down possibly even get to the same place you started with but the destination will always be the same. Love's exactly like that. It has its twists and turns but that doesn't really matter because those don't really matter in the end. Right?"

Syaoran smiled. The new student would certainly mix things up at school. There was just something about her that really made him think about things. It was the things that she said which made him ponder over things. The debate had certainly come to an end after Sakura's statement. Just in time for the last bell, he thought. Syaoran walked behind his students with his piles of white paper in hand and entered the class with silence befalling the students.

" Excellent. Okay, what have you lot done?" Syaoran asked suspiciously.

" Sir, as your students we believe that we have the right to determine the extra curricular things that we do. Although we can't do that we really want to have a say especially with the Christmas-slash-Winter Festival so we've re-written the school play!" Tomoyo handed him a thick pile of paper which he added to the already heavy pile.

" Thank you," Syaoran stared at the script in amazement.

This class really could do anything. They wrote a lengthly play within six hours, didn't they?


	3. Role Playing and Role Kissing

It's been a while since I've updated any stories. For some reason I get long sessions of inspiration and once it's gone it takes me a while to get it back so please be patient with me. Anyway, this is chapter 2/3. It's a little shorter than I would've liked it but there wasn't that much to say about the rehearsals. I read back the prologue and realised that it was far too colloquial.I'll do my best not to be so slang. Gomen ne. For those who are reading it,the next chapter of Do You Want Me should be up in the first week of April. 

-x-

A Kiss to Die For

By Louann1

Chapter 2: Role Playing and Role Kissing

" My love, how long must I wait until your arrival? How many cold endless nights must I endure until I hear the soft sound of your voice in my ears? How will I survive the bitter eternal snow that falls separating us?" She fell onto her bed with tearful eyes that only expressed a small part of her sorrow.

" I think I'm gonna cry," Syaoran pulled out a Kleenex and handed it to the emotional stage prop next to him. " Thank you."

He blew his nose and handed it back,

" Uhh... You keep it." He looked up at the back of the theatre and called out to the light coming from the back of the threater. " Dim the lights and turn on the yellow for the next scene."

" Yes Li-sensei!" The small chorus of girls replied and began flicking switches.

Syaoran stretched his arms and legs and slumped back in his chair. The cast of the play had been rehearsing since that morning. Although there were a few objections to rehearsals out of school, the majority of them had been working hard running through the scenes. Syaoran was impressed with the new script; there was something about the grammar and spelling mistake riddled script that was heartfelt and real. The plot hadn't changed and yet Syaoran found that the rendition was better.

After running through the first couple of scenes Syaoran decided that it would be best to take a short break. Everyone was enthusiastic about perfecting the play but it wasn't really showing through their tired and almost depressing performance. However, there was one student who seemed to be unaffected by the dispiriting attitude of the classmates around her.

" Miss Kinomoto? May I speak with you for a moment, please?" Syaoran approached the young woman as she went over her lines. She peered up from her novel script and turned to him with a worried look." It's nothing serious. You're not in trouble. I just wanted to congratulate you on your performance earlier. It was very convincing."

" Thank you sir." She looked at him as if to say 'and?'.

" A-and with the up coming exams, I'm a little concerned as you just started attending here."

" I'll be alright. I've got a few weeks to catch up." She replied with a delightful tone.

" Well, if you need any help-"

" Li-sensei! Li-sensei! It's terrible! It's horrible! What are we going to do? All our hard work gone down the drain!"

" What is it?" Syaoran turned to the panicked student.

" Li-sensei! It's a tragedy!" The student continued in a shrilling tone.

" What is it?"

" I can't believe this is happening!"

" Just tell me what the problem is!" Syaoran's patience was running thin.

" Oh... Heh, sorry sir. It's about the leading role."

" You mean Takato's part?"

" Yes that's the one."

" Well... I don't see what's wrong."

" Well, I think that he might be a problem."

" Why do you say that?"

" Because..."

" Because?" Syaoran looked at him curiously.

" Because... He can't act!" The student finally blurted out.

Syaoran paused and saw the student waiting eagerly for the reply.

" Hahaha! Of course he can act! I've seen him lie convincingly to other teacher about homework. That's acting. Anyway what makes you say that he can't act?" Syaoran laughed at the thought.

" Dearest, this snai- I mean, snow (it's snow right?) won't last forever. Soon the sun or wind or something will met these frosty beings of frost?" The boy forced out the line.

How did this idiot get the part? I knew I should've been there at the auditions. Damn you teacher meeting! Syaoran thought as he watched Takato's horrendous non-existent acting skills.

" I don't understand this. Takato! What are you doing?" Syaoran jumped onto the stage to join the hopeless student.

" Well, I'm acting sir," The boy replied.

" Act with conviction! You're trying to convince the perfect woman in the world that you'll be with her again as soon as the weather changes," Syaoran expressed such emotion trying to pursuade Takato to be more expressing. "Miss Kinomoto? You're in this scene right?"

" Um... Yes sir," she replied startled by the sudden call of her name.

" Could you act out your part while I show Takato what to do?"

" Okay," She walked up the steps to the stage which had been quickly prepared.

" Okay, from the beginning."

" Right," She cleared her throat before starting. " Please stay with me, if you leave now then the heavens will open blanketing the earth with snow that is eternal."

She looked deeply into his eyes with a fixated glance that pierced through his heart.

" Dearest, this snow won't last forever. Soon the spring will come and will melt these frosty figures of ice that will separate us," He took her hands in his and noticed how much warmer they were.

" But I don't want you to go," She grabbed him with a tight grip and clutched onto him preventing him from moving. She rested her head on his chest and said, " I love you. I thought you understood how much I need you to smile, to breathe, to live."

" I'm sorry," He took her by her shoulders and pushed her away. " I can't stay. I have been given a mission to carry out and I have to complete the task set for me. Please forgive me, wait for my return... I beg you."

" I can't. I won't let you walk away. Don't you love me? Didn't you say that we'd be together for eternity? Are your promises as empty as your heart right now?" She averted her gaze and waited for his reply. Each second seemed much more longer. She turned away from him, satisfied but not content with his answer. " I understand. Then it is better if we forget. Forget your memories of me as I will of you. Erase me from your heart if I was eventhere at all." With a strained pace she began to walk away with her heartache dragging behind her.

" No I won't," He finally managed to bring himself to say something and as he did she paused waiting for the rest of his reaction. " I refuse to. I won't forget you. How could I? You are the person I care for the most. Why should I? It's not of any hurt to you if I remember and you don't. I don't want to leave with our circumstances like this." A cascade of tears fell to the ground, filling the empty space of silence. " Please forgive me. I didn't mean for you to show your tears."

He walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her as she wiped her remaining tears,

" Must you leave? Cannot you tell that I am lost without you? Can't yousee that I need you by my side?"

" Do you think that you are the only person who feels like that? Don't you think that I feel like that?" She could feel his touch against her skin and she felt goosebumps rise.

" I- I cannot answer to your questions. All I know is I just want to be with you," She flustered over her words. There was nothing more she could say.

" Just because you cannot see me doesn't mean that you can't feel my love. I shall be thinking of you always."

" Then," She paused composing herself to prevent further tears. " Then I shall think of you."

She turned to face him and was greeted with a loving smile that was followed by a tight hug. After that moment they wouldn't see each other until the new buds blossomed.

" Farewell my love." He let her go and leaned closer to give her one final kiss before he began his quest. " You see that Takato? That's how I want you to do it! Now, break's over! Places everyone!"

As Syaoran went to the back of the theatre, everyone else seemed to be transfixed on the spot. What they had witnessed was something so unbelievable, it was something so magical, it was something so perfect.

" Did you see that? Did you see them? They were gonna kiss!"

" I know! Can you believe it?"

" It was like watching a real life soap!"

" Wasn't it just?"

After rehearsing the entire play, Syaoran decided that it was enough for the say; everyone was content with what had been achieved.

" Good work everyone! Check the notice board to see when the next rehearsal is."

Everyone began to back away, the lights were turned off, the props were taken off the stage and the actors changed from their costumes and removed their make up. All Syaoran had to do was watch and order students around. Simple enough. After a few minor accidents, everyone had finally finished their tasks and were half-excited to go home. Rehearsing the play had been more fun than they had previously imagined and the near kiss between Li-sensei and Sakura was still being spoken about. Neither Syaoran or Sakura had anticipated such heated discussion about the scene but it seemed to affect Sakura more than it did him.

It wasn't that she was stressed about what had happened; it was that she how she felt as it did happen and how she still felt. She wasn't desperately in love with him. She didn't become totally devoted to his every action, not at all but all that stuff she had said about 'teachers are like parents' just went out the window. There was no way that she could see him as a teacher/parent anyway, It was something about the way that he looked at her. She thought about it some more and quickly overlooked her feelings. It was all an act. He was simply acting with conviction in order for Takato to see how it was supposed the be done. Nothing else.

And yet, there was something precious in the way that he touched her that made her senses be even more alert. She told herself to calm down and firmly decided to speak to someone about it. There was only one person who she could trust with emotions like this.

" So? What do you think Tomoyo?"

" I knew that there was something different about the way you were after he spoke to you."

" Yes but what is it? I can't love him, right?"

" It's safe to say that you have a crush on him... At the very least but... I don't know. He seems to be very concerned about you," Tomoyo's voice was a little distorted through the phone.

" Concerned?"

" Like... He's always making sure that you're alright with everything, homework, the upcoming exams, just everything really."

" What should I do? It's just so strange," Sakura sighed. All this business with her teacher was playing in her mind.

" Just do what you normally do and you'll be fine. There are other people who feel the same way you do and I'm sure that he wouldn't mind having one more member in the 'I love Li-sensei' fan club."

" Hey, I resent that. I do not love him. All I know is that there's just something there. I don't know what it is but it certainly isn't love," Sakura firmly stated and almost convinced Tomoyo.

" Alright then. So, what's the matter?"

" I don't have a problem." Sakura retorted half-insulted by Tomoyo's rash question.

" So why are you phoning? If it's not love then you don't have a problem. You say you have a problem but you say it's not love, so what is it?"

" I... I don't know," Sakura replied almost tearful that she couldn't find it in herself to give a definite answer.


End file.
